1. Field
The present invention relates to an online flash game providing system, an online flash game providing method, a flash game web page providing method, a storage medium for recording a method program, and a web server for providing web pages.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an online flash game providing system, an online flash game providing method, a flash game web page providing method, a storage medium for recording a method program, and a web server for providing web pages wherein the system includes a web server accessed by a user terminal for execution of a flash game and a game server for transmitting and receiving game information to/from the user terminal when the flash game is executed, and the system controls the user terminal connected on a network to perform the flash game through a web browser.
2. Discussion of the Background
As the Internet has become widely used, various services have been provided over the Internet.
Accordingly, services of various categories, such as Internet-based online game services and various community services, in addition to the mail services in the earlier popularization stage of the Internet, have become available.
Particularly, many users use Internet game services, and the market volume of such services has gradually increased. For example, Go-Stop card games with 1:1 competition rules and various flash games have been provided through the Internet.
The flash game is a computer game generated by using Flash, which is an Internet moving picture producing software program, and the flash game is generated by applying the action script and motion graphics of the Flash program.
The categories of flash games range from the elementary and fun ones for children to ones for testing personality and mental states.
Representative games include sports games such as bowling and baseball, adventure games, puzzle/board games, games for women such as make up games, slide games, picture finding games, maze games.
Flash games are recently provided by Internet game service providers so that they may be used on line, and they are accordingly used by many users.
As a result, the flash games have become further various because of competition between service providers.
In general, a flash game has a file so that the game contents from the start and the end of the game and additional functions that are needed by the service provider in addition to the game are realized.
The flash game has parts that are processed in common, such as a part for providing rank information, a part for notifying events, a game start button, and a part of how to play the game, as well as the game contents that depend on the respective games.
However, the flash game generates the problem of repeated investment as the parts in common are individually developed for the respective flashes since the flash game has a single file from the start to the end of the game.
Particularly, when flash game sources are provided by a plurality of game development service providers, the parts that are realized in common for performing the flash game are repeated by the game development service providers, corresponding additional costs are generated, and the internal system information of the game service providers is consecutively supplied to the outside.
Further, as the flash games are diversified, it is only allowed to individually manage events or advertisements for the respective flashes when it is needed to quickly update the events or advertisements or totally manage them according to the service policy or the contract with the sponsor.